kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravity
, , and are spells which appear in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. They utilize the "power of the stars", and are associated with the Lucid material. Gravity spells form a miniature event-horizon that crushes their target, reducing their HP by a set fraction and rendering them temporarily defenseless to further attacks. , , and are spells which appear in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. They function much like the Gravity spells, but instead of crushing the opponent, they fling them into the air, where they slowly lose HP and may become Confused. Mechanics ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sora and Donald Duck can obtain each type of Gravity spell, but can only cast the most powerful version they possess. Genie can use Gravira by default, however, and Jack Skellington's "Ghostly Scream" is his personal version of Gravity. Wizard Heartless also use the Gravity spell. The fraction of HP depleted by Gravity is based on Sora's magic strength, and it is possible to deal 100% damage if the spell isn't resisted by its target. However, after Kairi's rescue, all enemies resist the spell enough so that instant kills are not possible. The Gravity spell is also used to lower certain treasure chests at Hollow Bastion. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' As in Kingdom Hearts, Sora can cast the Gravity spells. Genie can still cast Gravira, while Jack can cast Gravity, Gravira, or Graviga, depending on which Sleight he is summoned with. Wizard Heartless can still cast Gravity, as well. The Gravity card can be used for many Sleights in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, all of which involve spatial manipulation or suction. As a magic card, Gravity can also be used within the following sleights. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Gravity is named as "Zero Gravity" in the game. All three characters, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua can use Zero Gravity spell. The Zero Gravity spell, instead of flattening the enemy into the ground, now makes them float instead. When used, the player will cast a black circle to a certain radius around them, making enemies that are within the radius of the circle held mid-air by the spell. The enemies will continuously lose health when afloat and can receive confuse status effect. Zero Gravity can be upgraded to Zero Gravira and Zero Graviga through the use of Command Meld. When upgraded, the spell will produce a larger radius and saps higher amounts of HP from the enemies. Some commands include Zero Gravity-like attributes for example, Cinderella's Dimension Link Level 1 finisher, Dream Sparkle. Learning Gravity and Zero Gravity ''Kingdom Hearts'' *Sora and Donald obtain a Gravity element after locking the Keyhole at Halloween Town. *Sora and Donald obtain a Gravity element after completing the Phil Cup. *Sora and Donald obtain a Gravity element after defeating Hades in the Hades Cup. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *The Gravity card is the Agrabah Bounty. *Sora learns "Gravira" and "Graviga" after obtaining a Gravity card. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can obtain each type of Zero Gravity spell. *The three characters can obtain upgrades for the spell through the use of command melding. Drops ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *Tank Toppler: 25%(Zero Gravity, Zero Gravira) 5%(Zero Graviga) Recipes Zero Gravira :*Thunder (LVL 2) and Zero Gravity (LVL 2)-90% :*Zero Gravity (LVL 2) and Zero Gravity (LVL 3)-90% :*Aero (LVL 2) and Magnet (LVL 2)-90% Zero Graviga :*Zero Gravity (LVL 3) and Zero Gravira (LVL 3)-80% :*Thundara (LVL 3) and Zero Gravira (LVL 3)-80% :*Zero Gravira (LVL 3) and Zero Gravira (LVL 3)-80% Melded commands fr:Gravité Category:Kingdom Hearts magic Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories magic Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep magic